1. Technical Field
The invention relates to imaging lens systems and, particularly, to an imaging lens system having a high resolution and a short overall length.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain high image quality, small-sized camera modules for use in thin electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or webcams for personal computers, must have imaging lens systems with high resolution but short overall length (the distance between the object-side surface of the imaging lens and the imaging plane of the camera module). Factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the imaging lens system, such as the number and positions of lenses employed, the power distribution of the employed lenses, and the shape of each employed lens, complicate any attempt to increase resolutions and shorten overall lengths of imaging lenses. For example, reducing the number of lenses can shorten the overall length of an imaging lens system, but the resolution will suffer and, conversely, increasing the number of lenses can increase the resolution, but also increases the overall length of the imaging lens system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging lens system which can overcome the abovementioned problems.